Longing To Live
by jessethevampire
Summary: Wendy was bored with her life. This perfect world of society wasn't what she had expected and she was out of place here. Longing for a way out, some adventure and a possibility of love, she finds more than expected through a passing star. Crossover with Alice In Wonderland and Labyrinth possibly more .
1. Wishing, wishing on a star

I know this is a short chapter, but I will have other chapters up too. Wendy is 19 years of age in this. I still haven't decided how old Captain Hook is yet.  
I've made a soundtrack for this story. I'm still working on it a little, so it might get rearranged some.

Here is the soundtrack playlist at the playlist website. Just type this in the URL at the end: .com/playlist/20160400907

*The first song is called, "How Does it Feel" by Avril Lavigne. I plan on making a classical version of the soundtrack too, so if you would rather have classical, just let me know! Thanks, R&R.

Note: I am not making any profit off of this story, nor am I claiming to own any of the characters. Even if Jason Isaacs makes a hot Captain Hook...  
I only made up Madeline, who is the other half of me.

* * *

"No, Wendy! You're doing it completely wrong, dear. You must smile at all times with your head held high. Don't slouch! There should be an air of confidence. Yes, you will wear a corset. Breathe. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, thr-Wendy! Pay attention! Where is your head child? I say, your mother will be terribly upset…"

"Terribly upset…

upset…

upset…

upset…"

"Wendy, dear?" Quickly coming to, she realized she had drifted off. Good thing Madeline was there. "Are you quite alright?" Madeline had always been there for her. "Oh, yes! I'm fine, thank you." As had Alice. Alice Liddell and Madeline Tufter had quickly become her good friends in this god forsaken place Aunt Elizabeth called girls school.

After she came of age for school, her Aunt had convinced her parents that she needed the proper training. So she had come here, Walworth's school for young ladies. There she would train to become the one of the finest housewife's a man could want. Wendy did not like this. She wanted to write stories, not waste away at a man's expense. She wanted adventures, and true love. But Aunt Elizabeth made it very clear that this was not to happen. So she had started 'playing along' hoping some heroine in her stories would come save her.

She had mentioned Neverland to Alice and Madeline, once she found she could trust them. They loved her stories of adventure. Madeline had even gone so far as to inquire about the mighty Captain Hook Wendy had spoken of. She had boldly stated that Captain Hook sounded quite…remarkable. At this, Wendy of course had blushed, but after some convincing, had agreed. His eyes had always captivated her, drawing her interest to them. So many emotions would flit across those piercing, icy, forget-me-not eyes of his. Sometimes she would notice a fierce storm raging in their depths, although his face was a mask of concentration or an emotionless one.

Alice Liddell, a curious girl whom Wendy had befriended, was very dreamy also. She told them both of the odd dreams she would have of strange and interesting creatures. A Cheshire cat, mock turtle, march hair, and a mad hatter along with other variously insane sounding creatures. The place was called Wonderland. Alice had explained how everything was quite mad there, and nothing was ever to be expected. The Red Queen, a very curious character indeed, would always try to behead her. It sounded…very strange, and yet almost frightening at the same time.

Madeline was a very kind and loving girl. She had befriended Wendy first. She loved hearing of both their stories and would give back positive input. Orphaned at the age of 5, she had come to Walworth's in the event of her aunt's, as well. Her aunt had sounded positively dreadful, and she felt a great compassion for Madeline. They, Alice and Madeline, were like the sisters she never had, but always dreamed of. She vowed to write them into her stories. They both meant a great deal to her.

Madeline nudged her. It was the signal.

She had, had her head in the clouds again. There in the hallway stood her parents and aunt. She regarded Madeline and Alice warmly, and then made her polite goodbyes. She would see them again.

Neverland. The place where dreams come true…

******W*****W*****W*****W*****W*****W******W******W*****W*****W*****W*****W*****W******W*****W*****W******W******

Aunt Elizabeth had _insisted_ that she sleep in her old room instead of the nursery, where she wanted to sleep. She had always thought Peter might come back for her. She tried to remember the last time he had come. It was always foggy when it came to him and Neverland. Nonetheless, she still had the memory.

She was 13 when he had flown through the open window. About 6 years ago. He gave her one look and then started pouting about how she was older. She had vividly remembered how mad he was at her. He didn't seem to know that he had been gone for 6 years. Time in Neverland had been different, yet he didn't age at all. That was not surprising. They had a bit of a spat and he left out of angry terms. She had never seen him since. She was much older now, and more experienced in life.

Her aunt and mother had already accepted numerous callers. This had very much put her out. "A good housewife. That is what you will be. No! I forbid you to even think about becoming a teacher! It is most improper." And the subject was closed. Her mother was still angry from Wendy's recent denial of Thomas's proposal. Aunt Elizabeth and her mother had taken over from there. She felt so denied, so…restrained. Being an adult was not what she dreamed it to be.

The maids came in to help her undress, and then left. She was all alone. Her brothers were off at school getting the proper knowledge she had been denied. Tears made there way down her face. The moon was full and round, and gave off a soft light. Delicate fingers unlocked the window. A cool breeze caressed her face and blew through her hair. Wendy had always loved the stars. They were so much more beautiful in Neverland, though. Neverland. The star was winking at her, beckoning her. But there was no way to get there. Neverland's star continued to torment her.

Just then, a shooting star whisked past the open window. It was large and bright, but had an odd green tint. Giving herself one last chance to hope, she closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could about what she wanted. After a few seconds she opened them. The star finally disappeared. She waited a few moments. Nothing. A silent breath was let out. Of course it wouldn't work. Childish of her to think it would. She turned her back on the window, leaving it open. What she didn't see, however, was the bright green flash that had lit up the sky. It happened once every century, some were told. Quite the rumor it made.

Lights flashed before her eyes, and darkness seeped into her vision. It was as if she was going through some sort of tunnel. There was no air, and she choked trying to breathe. Blackness hit her like a rock to the head.

* * *

Okay that was my first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I would really appreciate reviews. Critics are definitely appreciated! And yes, Alice Liddell is the Alice from Alice In Wonderland. They both are in disney movies, and have some in common. I'm thinking of having her in some more chapters, but I'm not sure yet. The character 'Madeline' is loosely based off myself. I have been told that I'm kind and very caring, and I am adopted. My friends talked me into it, so blame them, lol. Here's a teaser for the next chapter:

_Quick footsteps faded into the distance and another pair became louder. There were two of them. She assumed 'the voice' was approaching her. Or maybe it was 'the Smee?'_


	2. Dreams or reality?

Chapter 2 of Longing to live. Please R&R!

* * *

She was in pure agony. Her whole body was screaming in pain. Fire boiled under her skin and pain lanced through her veins. She groaned, but did not open her eyes, on account of the heavy pressure and pain surrounding her. She could hear fine, however.

"Smee! She's waking! Fetch some water." Then the voice became enraged. "Now man!"

Quick footsteps faded into the distance and another pair became louder. There were two of them. She assumed 'the voice' was approaching her. Or maybe it was 'the Smee?' The soft surface beneath her sagged on the right. She was aware of something wet and cool being pressed to her face and neck. The wet thing trickled down the side of her face into her hair, dampening it.

She pried her eyes open a little only to look into the fierce, icy blue eyes of the man next to her. Forget-me-not blue. A wet rag was lying on her forehead, effectively cooling her. _'Where is my chaperone? This is improper!'_ Her conscience screamed.

A portly man entered the room and the man next to her glowered at him. "It's about time Smee!" So this was the Smee! By this time she was quite delirious. "Sorry Cap-Cap'in!" The Smee stuttered and bustled out the door as if the devil was after him. Poor man.

"Wendy, _Darling_." The voice purred at her. That now recognizably familiar voice. The man raised his hidden hand, but it was not a hand at all! There was a hook where his hand should be. It was sharp and the cold looking silver glinted cruelly in the light. A rush of memories that had been stored, but not forgotten, suddenly swarmed in her mind. Her last coherent thought was 'No!' before the darkness once again consumed her.

HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*****HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*

That night she had dreamed of him. He was standing over her with his hook raised. Then the dream shifted in which she was dancing with a mock turtle and a march hare. Captain Hook appeared before her and asked if she would like the teddy bear or fish, a most oddly thing. Alice was there also. She was dancing with the mad hatter, whom, in between sentences, was spewing utter randomness. The Red Queen stormed in and bellowed, "Off with their heads!" It was too bad, it was becoming a very nice tea party…

She sat straight up in bed. Too suddenly pain wracked through her body. Her vision swam and she was forced to recline again. The sheets felt silky under her hands. Pinching it in between her index finger and thumb, she brought it up to her face. Eyes widened. These sheets were red. Blood red. They even appeared to be real silk, a finery she had been denied. _'No! It was just a dream! She must still be sleeping. Yes that's it…'_

"I guess I must play my part," she mumbled to herself. The blue nightgown she favored had ridden up to her knees. She felt utterly exposed, even when she pulled it down as far as it would go. Her feet were bare and the nightgown was a little snug on her, showing some calf. It was indecent. If her aunt was here…

Skin slid across silk. This was _his_ bed. That thought made her stomach clench and quiver. Bare feet hit the furnished wood floor. Even though there was a fire going, it was quite cold.

A rattling noise echoed through the silent room. It took her but a moment to realize it was coming from the door handle. The round knob turned slowly, and it started closing in on her. She didn't even have enough time to think out a plan. Should she pretend to be asleep or find some sort of weapon to use against her enemy? Then he strode in. Captain Hook was always a very proud man; you didn't need to know that by his character. His walk clearly showed it.

"Ah, my beauty. I see you have woken. I was worried that I might have to test a great theory of mine…" His silk voice traveled down her spine, giving her the shivers.

His eyes roamed over. Her skin was as pale as milk and the blue dress revealed tantalizing glimpses of her calf. _'She has certainly filled out.'_ The blue dress was tight across her bosom and showed her delicate collarbone. Her skin was blemish-free. Lips rosy and plump, eyes shining, and hair mussed prettily from sleep. The hidden kiss winked at him, beckoning him to claim it. She looked a sight. To him, a very lovely sight.

The sleep cleared from her eyes, signaling a new awareness. "Theories?" An eyebrow rose. "Yes, I believe your stories mentioned a kiss to the fair princess, and she would awake." Hazel eyes widened considerably at his bold implications. "Th-that was just a story, and I am no princess." The sheet she clutched was pulled up to her chin now. This…vulnerability, nakedness felt unnatural and not at all, right. Something very wrong, and yet wanted.

James…

Memories sang through her mind when she was indisposed. A cool glint of metal, burning skin, a wet cloth, Mr. Smee…

Then his voice broke her dead stare. He was saying something to her. Then his lips stopped moving. He looked at her as if demanding an answer. "Pardon?" Her voice broke, she was loath to admit. His lips twitched, as if containing an unknown laughter. "Precisely." His reply was cryptic.

An awkward silence later, she changed the subject politely inquiring as to Mr. Smee's health. His smirk slipped and his eyes narrowed a little. A stormy cloud brewed through those stormy blue eyes, but passed just as quickly. His moustache twitched some. "How rude of you, Miss Darling. It is still Miss right?" He paused for an answer; she gave it, unwillingly, nodding a sharp 'yes.' She was angry for his statement, although he was right, it was terribly rude for her to inquire about his right-hand man before inquiring about him. But she was past caring. This was her dream, after all, and he was dead.

"I will not object at that statement, Captain Hook. I know I am just dreaming." She paused for a moment and looked up at him, "How did you escape the crocodile?" It was incredibly bold of her, but her curiosity won her over. Curiosity would eventually be her downfall.

His expression darkened considerably. The storm, once again, ravaged his blue eyes with an intensity she had never seen. His emotions intrigued and fascinated her, in mostly the same way she intrigued him.

"The croc..." He trailed off. His eyes had this crazy look in them that frightened her as a child. They were bloodthirsty, as if he could never get enough. "met his doom the instant he swallowed me. Cut him in half I did. The great bloody beast!" His crazed expression faded and he looked around him. It almost seemed as if he didn't know where he was. He seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he was in at her gasp. It even looked as if he was ashamed. Red tinted his cheeks, and he cast his eyes downward. "Forgive me. I was reliving the experience." He seemed genuinely sorry, and she was taken aback at his apology, never having expected the great Captain Hook to apologize. He was looking at her then, and she was horrified to realize she had not answered him! Her cheeks flushed as well. "It's…okay." She finished lamely.

A strange look creeped up on his face. He was looking at her very oddly. "You mentioned you were dreaming, as I recall?" She nodded. "Well, it's the only explanation. You see, right now, I'm in my bed dreaming." An odd response, indeed. The smirk was back on his face, and this pleased her. He took a few steps in her direction and she realized that during their spat, she had let go of the blanket obscuring herself from his view. Now she was in her nightgown, and once again realized how inappropriate it was for him to be in the room with her without so much as a chaperone, or another person.

Butterflies started up in her belly, and an uncomfortable itching was making itself known on her face. He stopped moving forward when he was but a foot away from her.

"Your awfully close, don't you think, Captain?" She looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. His hand was suddenly under her chin, gently moving it up so he could see her eyes, which she still hid. "Oh, but Wendy _Darling_,I must prove to you this is no dream." And he did just that.

His lips brushed against her own, lightly, teasingly. She gasped, so surprised by his audacity. His lips moved against her own. More pressure. Heady feelings shot through her mind and tingles made there way down her spine. She had never been kissed before, well, besides the boys who liked to slobber on her hand, and to be sitting on a bed kissing the dangerous Captain Hook, whom she had some sort of feelings for, was overwhelming. His kiss was gentle, another surprising thing. She had expected him to ravage her within every inch of her life. She wasn't sure she minded that idea either…

He pulled away slightly, and the swotty smirk was still plastered on his face. He had clearly kissed her for his own amusement. And this hurt and troubled Wendy.

"So you see Miss Darling. I doubt your ability to dream up something similar to that." His reply was as sharp as his wit, and cut her like a knife. She was about to reply, when she truly thought about his wording. He was trying to trick her!

"Well Captain Hook, I guess you will never know." Was her response. She watched him do a double take, but then he hid behind his emotionless mask once again. A smirk of her own inched its way across her face.

"Yes, well as fun as that was," and heavy sarcasm was heard there, "I want to know how you got onto my ship." He bit out, just a tad sternly.

"Well, to tell you the truth sir, I'm not quite sure myself. All I remember is going to my bed…and then blackness." This confused her. Her memory had always been very good, but it suddenly fell short on her. Maybe she was getting old…

This thought terrified her, and must have shown on her face because he was suddenly next to her again. "Well, as much as I would love to throw you overboard-" at this she looked frightened, but he continued, "you will have to stay here. I cannot afford to have you and Pan get one up on me again."

She could almost sigh in relief to this response. She almost felt like the child she had been when she was in Neverland. Another dark thought made it's way to her brain. "Wh-what will you do with me?" A black hole was in her stomach making her nauseous. An evil smile was on his face now and it scared her. "Well, Miss Darling, I will just have to find something for you, now won't I?" This response could be taken many ways, some of which she was _very_ uncomfortable with.

And with that in mind, she watched him walk towards the door. Another thought popped into her head, and before he opened the door, she had to ask.

"Captain, where will I sleep?"

* * *

I promise you all it will get more adventurous and there will be battles. After all, you can't forget Peter Pan and the Lost Boys!


	3. Just Fine

**Hey Guys! I'm back in business again and decided to update my story for what little reviewers I have. I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this, so enjoy!**

**Walworth's School for Young Ladies…**

The news had been all over the school. Wendy Darling had been kidnapped! Madeline had chewed her nails down to the quick over it. She hoped Wendy was all right and still…alive…No! She would not think of that. Her and Alice had stayed. She was orphaned and had nowhere else to go besides her aunts, but she rarely ever was able to leave. Her aunt wasn't exactly accommodating. Alice's parents were on a business trip in Rome, and wouldn't be back for some time.

Alice appeared in their room. She was just as worried about Wendy as Madeline was, and could be spotted biting her lip in a nervous fashion. "Madeline, yesterday I had a very strange dream. It wasn't like the others." She had jumped at the sound of Alice's voice, so startled was she. Then the words sunk in. A different dream. Neverland. "What was it about Alice?" She was very curious indeed.

"Well, I was at a tea party with the March Hare. Mad Hatter, and Mock Turtle when Wendy suddenly appeared! And then, this odd man dressed in funny clothing was next to her. He had a hook on his hand, and an extremely large hat on. It was so very strange."

"Odd clothing? Hmmm." She thought of this for a moment, and then it hit her, "Captain Hook! Alice, Wendy might be in Neverland! Maybe the both of you shared this odd dream? Yes, very strange indeed..." Alice looked up at Madeline, hope shined in her eyes. Alice and Wendy had always been special, and part of this is what drew Madeline to them. They never did fit in the perfect society that was put in front of them. Some might look at this with disgust at such a flaw, but they knew it was a special gift.

There was still hope yet for their dear Wendy.

**Back in Neverland…**

It had almost been a week since Wendy first woke up in Neverland. Peter had never come. She, somehow, wasn't too surprised by this. Captain Hook had been very much a gentleman. They had somewhat of a disagreement over her sleeping arrangements, but once finalized, Wendy had taken over Captain Hook's sleeping quarters until further preparations were made for her. Yes, Wendy Moira Angela Darling had braved herself and won a battle against the dreaded Captain Hook! Even after a few threatens from him, upon which he mentioned bringing his first mate, Starkey into the room. He apparently didn't like to put up with women who didn't comply, as to what she had gathered from Captain Hook's argument. There were no further words said.

Captain Hook had some dresses stored in a multitude of trunks that she would wear until they docked at the port. Why he had the various dresses in random trunks, she was sure she didn't want to know. They fit her, if not a little big on her. She still used her chemise from the night before. Her nightgown would also suffice for her sleeping arrangements. Sometimes she had nightmares of Captain Hook walking in on her in whilst she dressed. She still shuddered at that thought.

She had taken up the habit of sewing and hemming the clothes he graciously gave her, even going as far as to ask him if he needed any sewing on his clothes. He had given her the oddest look, but ended up handing over quite a pile. Every night she thought of Madeline and Alice, hoping they understood where she was.

She stood looking up at the night sky on the side of the deck farthest from where the crew had gathered to play sorts of card games and dance with drink and song. The Neverland nights were always so beautiful and captivating. She would never be able to get enough of it. If she could bottle Neverland's fragrance, she would. It smells of the adventure of childhood, freesia, and other magical scents.

The night sky was filled with stars of history, Peter once said. She remembered him pointing them out. Suddenly she longed to see him, if just for a moment. Just his smile could light up a room. Tears now flowed freely down her face, but she took no notice. Her tears hit the water and made a soft ripple. How she wished she were a fish. Then she could swim away and be free, not having to deal with all of the weight from her past.

A hand took a hold of her shoulder and she jumped, so lost in thought. Captain Hook must have come over sometime during her thinking, because suddenly he was right there, towering over her like he always was. "All right Miss Darling?" His hook came up and brushed the tears, which had fallen from their prison, down her face. She hadn't even flinched; completely over her fear of his deadly hook. They had long since come to an agreement, of sorts. He seemed pleased that she looked to him for a sense of comfort. His hand tightened comfortably against her shoulder, cupping it in his large palm.

"Yes, I was just…thinking." She replied, aware that there had been a few moments of silence. He was standing right behind her, and she could feel the warmth of his body clear through the seven layers of hell (known as proper woman's clothing) even though there was no contact. Her spine tingled at the sensation he caused, even if she was unaware. Even when he had come up behind her, she still held her ground, not even turning around to face him.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that, lately." Came his reply. How she was supposed to take that, the answer was lost on her. She still looked out at the blue night sky, perfectly reflected in the water. The air had become brisk and cold and she shivered, as if just realizing the weather. A heaviness settled over her shoulders, enveloping her in its' warmth.

He had given her his coat, graciously, and the warmth from his body was still clinging to the coat. She turned around then, wanting to be polite, but the words died in her throat. He stood there in black breeches and a white poet shirt-half unbuttoned revealing tanned chiseled skin that was by no means unmarked. A gasp escaped her lips before she could hold it back. There was long ropey-looking marks on his skin, disappearing into the folds of the shirt he wore. Her hand rose of its' own accord, reaching out to touch the marked skin and soothe it. She was so wrapped up in the new discovery she made of him that she hadn't noticed the look that came into his eyes at her perusal. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Not forcefully, but enough to guarantee her that she wasn't going anywhere soon.

She looked into his eyes then, as if just realizing where she was. Not aware that she had even moved, she had found her wrist prisoner of his grasp. His long fingers wrapped around hers lightly, thumb stroking the back of her hand lightly, making her dizzy. She suddenly didn't feel so well. Grasping his coat in the hand that was not imprisoned, she sunk to her knees, spots appearing before her eyes. Her head pounded in an uncomfortable way, enough to make her feel as if she herself was going down the rabbit hole her friend had mentioned. A sharp gasp escaped her throat. Her body felt lighter than usual. Somebody was calling her name, and just as soon as it started, it stopped. Her head still throbbed uncomfortably, but the dizzy feeling had passed.

"Wendy? Wendy! Are you quite all right, my beauty?" Came the all too familiar voice of Captain Hook. She was still gripping his shirt hard, the material soft in her clutched hand. His hands were underneath her elbows, holding her up, and he helped pull her upright once again so she was standing. They were so close almost no moonlight shown between them. These feelings that arose around him scared her; it was wrong. After all, it was _Captain Hook_. Her tormentor and the dreaded pirate that had tried to make her walk the plank. Where was Peter when she needed him?

"I'm fine, thanks. Oh sorry!" Immediately she let go of his shirt, as if just realizing she was still holding it in a death grip. Some strange, unrecognizable emotion flickered to life in his eyes, enchanting her. She had to keep control. He would not win. Not ever.

"I-I think I will retire. I...yes." She finished, lamely. The look was out of his eyes now, and she felt somewhat better, but his presence still lingered, making it harder to think. Her mind was like one of those globes that you shook up and watched the confetti rain down; A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. She needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Hmm. Well if you are sure Miss Darling. I'll accompany you there." He didn't leave much room for debate, and held his arm out, expectantly for her to take it. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. An action which brought a small, deep chuckle from him. Of course he had to have seen her do it. They walked the short way to the rooms she was staying in. His quarters, as it were.

He was still giving her that odd look, so she opened the door and turned to him. "Goodnight Captain." She walked in the room and was about to close the door, when a firm hand stopped it from moving. He was still there.

"C-Captain Hook?" she questioned. He moved into the room, and she stepped back, unconsciously. This was not good. He was in the same room as she. 'What did he want?' Then he was talking. She mentally slapped herself across the face and listened. Closely. Nothing was ever what it seemed with him.

"-You see Miss Darling, I have been sleeping in the crew quarters, and it's very uncomfortable. I've decided to take my room back."

He left no room for questioning. He had apparently made up his mind with no room for judging.

"b-but where will I-"

"You may sleep in here. After all, there is enough room for two in my bed."

She absolutely needed reminding that she had been sleeping in _his_ bed. Her mouth hung open with his audacity. There was no way that she was sleeping in a bed with him! It was…. it was inappropriate! While another part of her brain whispered that inappropriate had nothing to do with it. She would gladly…'NO! Don't even go there.'

"Absolutely not! I refuse to sleep there with YOU!" Her voice echoed around the room, banging off the walls. He sighed deeply. She was making this difficult. On the other hand, if she had accepted, he would be suspicious of her.

A great sigh heaved its way out of his chest. "Miss Darling, be reasonable-"

Her eyes were fire, stretched open wide, waiting for the victim. "REASONABLE? Reasonable! I AM a proper lady _Captain Hook _and I will not sleep in the same bed as _you_! It's not proper conduct." When she was done there, his mouth had almost completely dropped to the floor. She may appear to be an innocent wench, but she surely new how to get what she wanted. Spoilt brat.

"Then for all I care, you may sleep on the hard floor! You must remember _Wendy Darling, _you may stay here, but I am STILL Captain. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior on my ship."

And with that last thought in mind, he left the room.


	4. Sea of Frustration

**Hey guys! It's been a while, and I've been quite busy with school, but I'm still working on this story! I've been in a little snit with this chapter and where to go for a while, so when I finally found where I wanted to go with it, I decided to give you guys a little chapter. More will be coming up soon (I PROMISE!), I just need to find the time to write. This is just a preview of the wonders to come! **

**Before:**

_Her eyes were fire, stretched open wide, waiting for the victim. "REASONABLE? Reasonable! I AM a proper lady Captain Hook and I will not sleep in the same bed as you! It's not proper conduct." When she was done there, his mouth had almost completely dropped to the floor. She may appear to be an innocent wench, but she surely new how to get what she wanted. Spoilt brat._

_"Then for all I care, you may sleep on the hard floor! You must remember Wendy Darling, you may stay here, but I am STILL Captain. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior on my ship."_

_And with that last thought in mind, he left the room._

**Now:**

Bitter, and furious with the knowledge that he was somewhat right, she set out on a way to recover her own pride. It wasn't _her _fault that she was here. It wasn't her fault that she was now a _prisoner_. It just wasn't_ fair_.

So she did the only thing reasonable. The room was large and furnished as Captains quarters should be. Except he wasn't just any Captain. He was Captain of a lost crew of legendary pirates. Pirates that everybody heard of, but never believed. After all, it was just a fairy tale right?

There, in the far right corner of the room was a small portal window; small enough to be hidden and large enough to be recognized. She had seen it her first time in the room looking for a way to escape the courageous villainy she had imagined him to hold. Her hand slid over the glass, smooth and unblemished. The latch moved down and suddenly the window slid open, frigid air sweeping into the room like a ghost or the caress of a lover. Without even thinking, she jumped out. Not caring if her dress was soaked, if her hair was ruined, about anything at all. Pure instinct drove her forward.

The water was cold, freezing against the warmth of the fire she had been in front of moments before. The grimy salt water chilled her skin and sank deep into her bones. She had plunged deeply into the water, the sting of it fresh on her skin. The heavy dress she wore was weighing her down so she did the only thing reasonable and took it off. By the time she surfaced, she was gasping for air and her lungs were burning as if lit on fire.

She was exhausted, but pushed herself. Going farther and farther towards what she hoped was shore. Soon, she became tired and her arms stopped moving. Something – a wet slimy hand latched onto her ankle. Her already tired arms flapped around hysterically, trying to grasp onto an unseen ledge. The hand pulled sharply and she felt herself being pulled downwards into the black abyss of water, sinking deeper and deeper until she felt her body shut down and air constrict. Dark spots blurred her vision until all she saw was the darkness of her unconscious mind.

**Sorry that was so short guys. Believe it or not, it actually took me quite a while to write it out (more-so on the idea side than anything else). Writers block can really suck. More is coming up soon! You can visit my profile page to see other fanfics I've written or my youtube page. By-the-way, I just finished a vid on this specific pairing and it's up on my youtube page (username is Jessethevampire and the vid is called Hook/Wendy - Behind Blue Eyes) so go check that out while ya wait! Please leave a present in the little box below!  
xoxo Jessethevampire **


	5. The Sea To Reality

_Hey guys! Back again with another chapter! Hope you like it! There's a new character in town..._

* * *

** Now, not all stories are happy and have a cheerful plot that makes everybody smile. Sometimes they can be dark, scary, or depressive. Stories are about finding oneself and about the hardships we have faced. Or about how we become the person we are today. The same would be said about Wendy.**

The darkness cleared and she found herself in a room surrounded by other girls of all ages. They were wearing gray, bleak clothes of mourning, crowded around each other, in groups. It was Woodworth's traditional clothing. Boring shades of black and gray mixing in with browns and everything else. She walked between girls, passing them slowly. Nobody seemed to notice. In the far corner, familiar faces huddled together seemingly talking amongst themselves.

"Alice! Madeline!" Her voice echoed off of every corner, bounced off every sharp object. It seemed so far away, but so close at the same time. They didn't even look up. She was invisible to the world, it seemed. Just as she was about to shout out again, a force pulled her in the direction of a girl. She was alone, sitting in a far corner. Farthest away from everybody else. She turned her head the moment Wendy looked, and suddenly they locked eyes. Everything else didn't matter anymore, only the fierce green eyes of the girl sitting in the corner. It was like she new everything; her very soul. Her mouth opened wide, stretched as if to call out-

"Wendy! Wendy, wake up!"

Her eyes opened for the second time that night. She blinked and realized she was lying on a patch of grassy plane. The blue night sky winked up at her, stars shining brightly. Her hair smelled of damp seawater, grimy with dried salt and tears. Her lungs burned and her eyes watered. She opened her eyes wide, blinking away the tears and burning sensation. There was nobody around even though she heard a voice so clearly. She couldn't place who's it was. Her body ached and she held in the pain, like wearing those blasted corsets. She was used to pain. She was used to this.

She appeared to be on the bordering beach the boat had been closest to. Which one, she couldn't be sure. Maybe…maybe he was here. Would he even recognize her though?

She pushed herself, taking slow, measured steps. There was a shallow cave near the edge of the forest. Shallow enough for her to see the back of it and hidden quite well, away from the world. She took the steps to get there before stumbling and falling down to the edge of it. Her very bones ached and her throat clenched for water. How lucky she was to notice the small freshwater pool at the very end.

When she drank her fill, she found her eyes heavy and blissfully let them close. She was safe. That was all that mattered. This was safe. She was safe here.

**Walworth's School for Young Ladies**

"Sarah. My name is Sarah." The wide green-eyed girl responded. Alice tilted her head in recognition. "Madeline's the name. So, why are you here? It's complicated right? I know mine is…complicated." The girl with dark hair looked away slightly, staring out the window of endless rain and fog. Almost, looking for something. Nothing was there.

"I-I had no where else to go." Her voice was small, quiet; almost non-existent. But it was something.. Suddenly she looked up, staring at nothing, and possibly everything at the same time. She had the most piercing green eyes that seemed to look into your very heart. To know everything secret you held…

* * *

_So, what did y'all think of that? Can anybody guess the new character? I just uploaded a new video on my youtube(Jessethevampire) channel that is about this story! Want to see it? Just take out the spaces:  
http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=HD8qOOBrriw _


	6. Controlling The Tides

Back again for another update! I'm trying to make the chapters and context as surprising as possible. It's so surprising that I'm surprising myself! Wow, that's surprising.  
So, with that being said, I'll let you read the chapter now :)

* * *

**Back on the Jolly Roger…**

Rain poured down from the heavens, soaking the crew and weighing down the boat in the stormy seas. Even the Captain of such a boat had been soaked through with the water crying from the sky.

He knew he had been harsh on words with their last parting. This wouldn't do. It wouldn't get him any closer. With a sense of sinking pride, he took the last strides to his cabin to find her. The sight that greeted him, however was another story in itself…

His cabin was empty, and things were scattered around the room caused by a barreling wind coming from the open window. The sea below was turning violently and crashed along side the boat dangerously. She would never make it. His stomach clenched painfully at the thought of her dying in his care. No. He would not let that happen.

Within the span of 10 minutes he had three side boats lowered and a search party out looking for her. He urged his crew to speed up, not caring about the excess water pushing itself into the boat. When they reached shore, the crew split up. One search party going right the other going left. Crows of lost boys and other creatures were heard in the distance and everybody moved a little quicker with their steps.

The Captain started somewhere he thought she would be. Maybe on a deserted part of the shore. Somewhere abandoned. That lead him a small jutting out portion of the sandy beach. A disturbance in the sand caught his attention, and he held his breath as it lead him to a small cave. It opened up, and in the very back of the cave he found the precious thing that had been stolen from him.

Wendy Darling was a mass of shivering, unconscious pain. He could see her dress had been removed to protect body heat. Now all she had on was her shift (chemise) and corset, which had also been soaked through. Without hesitation he went to her and scooped her up, careful of not cutting her accidently with his hook. He found the crew and they all went back to the ship. Five hours had passed and it was as if nothing had ever happened.

He could be angry, furious even at the fact that she had escaped and made the whole thing more complicated, but found his anger somewhat misplaced. There was concern and a few other emotions jumbled together, but no anger. It was the first time he had felt in control. She moved in his arms then, trying to get closer to the warmth radiating off him. Maybe he would keep her around a little while longer.

* * *

Sorry the chapters have been so short. I promise an extra-long chapter next. Don't worry, those lost boys are not really lost, and they will make an appearance soon!  
~Jessethevampire


	7. Peachy Memories

**Yay, new chapter! I wanted to do something a little bit different before we continued on with the story. I had massive writers block, but I will definitely try my hardest to put more chapters out for you guys. Reviews will help, so make sure you leave me a present below :)**

* * *

Sarah sat at the window almost everyday, looking out at the bleak world of London. The sky had turned a deep navy color that stretched widely across the horizon like a blanket. Everything had faded into the background. Her roommate, Alice murmured in her sleep, and she faintly heard the word 'hatter.' She could have heard wrong though. A letter had been laid out on her desk with the envelop directed to a 'Miss Sarah Williams' in a false elegant style that looked like the writer had been trying to hard to curl the letters. It was almost funny seeing as it came from Irene. After everything that had happened, she should've seen this coming. So much for the trip away from home. The letter read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_Your father and I have been worried about you for a while now, so you understand why we both agreed to send you to Walworth's School (she gave a quiet snort at that). Your father has been working even harder than normal just to pay for it, and even I have been working double shifts so you can stay there (more like double shifts in fancy restaurants). We just want you to get better so you can come back home and help out with the responsibilities a young girl your age should have. Unfortunately, we can't allow you to come back until you finish your schooling there. Maybe this will teach you some responsibility._

She even had the gall to sign '_sincerely, your family_' at the end. She let out a heavy sigh. The tears long dried on her face had been shed, and no more would come this night. Next to the letter sat a familiar gold-embossed book titled, "The Labyrinth." Even though it was quite ancient, everything was still held together and shining brightly. The only sign of wearing was the edges of the book where the pages had been turned many times. It was her favorite book even though there was no author. But then again, she was pretty sure she knew who wrote it. She had left off in the middle of the book. The goblin king had been tempting the young girl into letting him keep her brother by creating magical fruit in which to sway her. She remembered a similar poem that talked about not eating goblin fruit.

_We must not look at goblin men / We must not buy their fruits / Who knows upon what soil they fed / Their hungry, thirsty roots?_

She should've known, but her hunger got in the way of her thinking skills. She could still taste that peach. The fruit was heavy with sweetness; the richness of the peach shocked her system, the juice flowing into her mouth like the water of life. With that one bite she became drunk and dizzy. Everything spinning in a rocking movement that made her grab the nearest stable thing and whole on tightly.

A scratchy noise brought her out of her memories. Her head turned, but Alice was still sleeping soundly with her stomach moving up and down in deep sleep. The noise sounded again and this time it was right in front of her. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The room suddenly became too quiet. There was heaviness in the air that tasted like magic and adventures and familiarity. Her eyes snapped up and there, sitting on the window ledge was an owl. This was no ordinary owl, however. A handprint was pressed against the outside of the window, large and fading slightly. Before she could think, her own hand was mimicking the print on the outside.

"W_e must not look at goblin men"_

She was in trouble.

* * *

Oh boy, what has she got herself into? Tell me what you want to read about next. I'm running on a lot of different ideas right now. that was Sarah's intro. I felt like such an independent character needed some kind of introduction. Don't fret my friends, this is still a major Peter Pan fic, I'm just throwing around some different characters and plots. It will tie together! And remember: Not everything is what it seems. The Crocodile? Pan? The Lost Boys? Or how bout the indians? R&R ;)


	8. This Is Your Kingdom

Hellllooooo! I'm back for the next chapter! I thought 2012 would be my inspiration for an update. Oh, alright who am I fooling? So are you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! So here's your new chapter!

* * *

_Do you remember your coming down, _  
_Forced to take sides? _  
_Your taunted charm and your broken smile, _  
_Touched me unexpectedly. _

_So long, _  
_So long you've waited in line. _  
_Desire is a gift in life. _  
_So long, _  
_So long you've left and arrived, _  
_It's time for you to stay a while. _

_If you chose life, _  
_You know what the fear is like. _  
_You welcome addiction, _  
_This is your kingdom. _

_Your fight for power, _  
_For memories, answers and signs, _  
_Will bring you through the dark to light, _  
_Clear and redefined.  
_

"You are such a codfish brother! Sometimes I wonder how you ever got this far…"

tick

tock

tick

tock

His eyes snapped open, suddenly aware that something was amiss. Wendy Darling still lay peacefully, if a little pale and drawn on the bed beside him; The open window lightly rustling her beautiful brown curly hair. Her eyelashes dark against her pale skin. Just then she mumbled and her expression changed, morphing into something of confusion. If he guessed at what she said he would've thought it was 'dodo.' A most curious thing. She had been unconscious for a day now, but he chalked it up for the weather she was submitted to. The supply of chicken broth came in good form, for he never knew when it might be needed. Carefully, he got up and shackled on his belt with the sword and pistol still in the rightful places. He hadn't had time to remove the harness to his hook so it made things a lot easier. Quietly, he slipped out the door.

It was still dark out, but the sky was brightening up from the early morning. Nothing gave any signal, however to the churning he felt in his gut. The few pirates wandering around nodded at him respectfully. Maybe his instinct had been wrong this time. Taking his time, he slowly walked back to his cabin taking note of everything. He was about to unclip his belt when he noticed something was most definitely wrong. Wendy Darling was now missing from her spot on the bed. He rushed over and recognized the open window. He could spot a dark blotch in the sky and heard a noticeably familiar 'caw.'

"PETER!"

* * *

From his hidden spot in the clouds, he could make out the Jolly Roger. He had once flown the ship, long ago riding waves of fairy dust into the night. It had been very magical. He wondered why Hook hadn't made a move. Days had gone by and they hadn't even heard the slightest threaten since well, a long time ago. So, he was expecting it any day. Maybe it was his turn to make the first move?

Peter crept along the top of the ship where he was out of sight. Knowing Hook like he did, he knew the old man would soon figure out the ruse, so he had to be fast. And he was always fast. The burst of wood against wood had him moving quickly into the captain's quarters through the open window. He halted in midair when he saw the lady.

His mission was to steal the most valuable item from hook, but when he saw the lady, he knew. He heard the familiar click of boots and started out the window with his prize. The Lost Boys would be proud of him for his pick. Maybe this lady would even be their mother! He had been far enough along when he heard the below of Hook.

"PETER!"

* * *

"James!" her eyes fluttered open when the phantom voice of the pirate captain drifted along her senses. For what seemed like the third time, she woke up somewhere different. Leaves and branches caressed her body as she shifted upright. Well, almost upright. The roof was built smaller so she had to duck her head quite a bit. There was a door made out of branches to her left. She brushed her fingers against it when it suddenly opened. Bright light poured out from the opening, and she had to cover her eyes from its intensity.

"Mother! You're awake."

From the voice she could make out a young boys curiosity. Mother? She had no children. But then her reasoning tuned in. Peter Pan! He used to call her mother. He was the father.

When she was able to adjust to the bright light, she took in the scene.

"Peter?"

* * *

Kingdom Of Welcome Addiction - IAMX  
I highly recommend checking out the song. Do I finally know where I'm going with this story? Yes, yes I do. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a sudden jolt-to-the-brain about connections with this story and I started writing. It was well past 12:00 when I realized I was still writing. A new chapter will be up soon, this I promise you.


	9. The Storm Is Approaching

**Hello lovlies! I'm so incredibly sorry for delaying this story! Life happened. You know, that boring world out there. I'd much rather stick to my stories ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this little chapter. More will be up soon! Please continue reviewing because it helps me figure out where you would all like for this to go and so on.  
********  
**

**Reviews:**

**Dannazione 3/16/12 . chapter 8**

I love how this is going on, and I absolutely adore the way you write.  
P.s.: Thanks for suggesting that song, I now love it!

**Reply: I'm glad you like it! I find their music incredibly emotional and beautiful unlike a lot of the music out there right now.**

**Aikoyu Saotome 12/10/11 . chapter 1**

I'm adopted, too :D have you found your biological family yet? I have! What an experience... I love this, it's a good beginning. I'm so interested, and I hope you continue with it. I LOVE that you put in Alice in Wonderland, and pirates of the caribbean with the green light XD

**Reply: I have not found my biological family yet and I doubt I ever will. I sadly have no last name to go off of, so I'm quite limited to searching. I'm glad you caught that reference! Not many people did. I might be adding more characters in the near future *wink wink**

rawry4evas 6/1/11 . chapter 4

Oh you left it as a cliffhanger please continue soon

**Reply: I can be quite evil that way. Where is Loki when I need him?**

Bezawesome 4/25/11 . chapter 3

Please continue! I love ur story and I'm glad Wendy has a strong character :)

**Reply: I was practically forced to give Wendy a strong character. As much as I like the thought of creating a new Wendy, there would be no original story behind her character. I merely added to her personality, expanding more of the background. Thank you for your reviews! They've been very helpful!**

**Rebecca Riddle 7/13/10 . chapter 2**

OMGOMGOMGOMG!  
MORE PLEASE! xD  
No one seems to write decent Hook stories, except YOU!  
Can't wait to read more!

**Reply: Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed it! More is coming to a fanfic near you...XD**

PurpleFullMoon 7/11/10 . chapter 2

Ahh just what I have been looking for ;) ooo captain hook  
I really like this story wait no sorry I LOVE this story! I can't wait for the next chapter :33

**Reply: I'm glad I could quench your thirst. Jason Isaacs as Captain Hook is VERY drool worthy.**

**Celtic Celia 7/10/10 . chapter 2**

*Applause* Well done! I like where this is going. I think it's great that you've incorporated Alice Liddel and Wonderland into your story. Also, I'm enjoying your Hook very much!

**Reply: Thank very much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I still need to expand on Hook's character a little more and add more detail, so look forward to a chapter very much dedicated to our great Captain.**

**slythrn-barnbum 7/7/10 . chapter 2**

Yay! I'm really impressed with how well you've gotten Hook's personality so far. He can be a hard character to write, and I really liked the way you introduced him here. Keep up the great work, and I hope you'll update soon!

**Reply: I've found his character harder to write than I thought. I'm still expanding on his personality. There will be a chapter dedicated to him soon ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and Kittie Darkhart, who has been extremely helpful reviewer. Enjoy my friends.**

* * *

"Alice! Alice wake up dearie!" Madame Leferve lightly tapped at her cheek trying to rouse her. She was deep in the dream now though. Madeline and Sarah had gotten up at their regular time only to notice little Alice was still fast asleep. They had tried desperately to shake her from her slumber, but to no avail did she awaken. So they had done the only other thing possible. Get the headmistress.

Madame did not fool around. She was always serious about her responsibilities and had no trouble giving the young miscreants a good whipping. Alice however was another case all together. Apparently there was nothing technically _wrong_ with her. She was just sleeping. They ended up moving her to the medical ward.

"What is happening? Why now?" Madeline wailed. Sarah was quiet as usual, but even _she_held an air of sadness. Their black dresses of mourning were wrinkled with the constant praying they had gone through that earlier.

"Maybe it's fates way of balancing things." Her voice was quiet and scratchy. It seemed as if Sarah never got proper sleep. She always had dark circles under her eyes and she jumped at the smallest things. First Wendy then Alice. A soft breeze slid against Madeline's skin sending chills up her spine. Something bigger than that was going on though. Life had a way of making things more complicated than they should be.

"It looks as if we will get rain"

Sarah's head turned at that. She walked quietly over to where Madeline was. Indeed storm clouds were brewing overhead, sending Walworth's into a dark shadow. Hidden from the warmth of the sun, Sarah shivered. She had always hated storms. This one seemed more ominous than the rest. It seemed as if it was bringing more than rain and lightening this time.

* * *

**Oooooooohhhhhhh yeah that just happened. Sorry darlings, you'll just have to wait and find out what happened to Alice. And to my Labyrinth fans, I hope you understood the last paragraph. Please R&R! Let me know what you think by pressing that magic button. I might even throw in a shirtless Hook for you XD**


	10. Up Is Down

**Hope you enjoy this next chappy! I made it slightly longer for you, so I hope you guys don't punish me for the major writers block I've been having lately. I was also listening to The Kills song - Black Balloon while writing this, so if you like listening to music while reading (like I do) then I would definitely suggest checking that song out ;) Enjoy.**

**Reviews:**

**kpolka **6/20/12 . chapter 9

I am really loving this story!

**Reply: Thanks! It will be updated more frequently now that I know where I'm going with it.**

**DiamondPheonix12** 6/25/12 . chapter 9

Please Please PLEASE don't stop! I really want to know what will happen next. DON"T LEAVE ME HANGING! Still... Upload soon.. ;)

**Reply: I promise I will not stop! I finally know where this is going so I plan to upload more frequently now. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. More will follow soon.**

* * *

**"C-c-captain?"**

After what happened, nobody in their right mind would be caught even slightly _close_ to the captain. Smee just happened to be the only pirate who cared enough.

"He _took_ her Smee."

'Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh _dear_!' Smee thought furiously. This was just _no_ good. There was already a sliver of red filling the captains eyes and he knew nothing good would come of it. Hook had quite the possessive streak. Pan had always taken his things, but this was different. As soon as the bo'sun had spotted Miss Wendy, he knew nothing _good _would come of this visit. As much as he liked the girl, he firmly agreed with the rest of the crew when they said women aboard a ship was bad luck.

"N-now now Cap'n. I'm sure we can get the li'l lady back."

Some of the red drained out of his eyes at this. He smirked – one of the smirks that curled upwards in the corners of his mouth. It was a smirk that meant a plan was forming. Smee gulped audibly, grateful that Hook was so lost in thought to not have heard him.

"Oh yes Smee. We'll find the girl all right. She'll lead us right to Pan."

* * *

"Not sunset, _sundown_ and rise up."

He stood up quickly, thankful for being slightly insane or at least mad enough to figure out the impossible.

"What's that?"

He rushed to the edge of the ship peering out in the distance as if looking at some unseen object.

"What is that? I don't know, what do you think?"

"Where?"

"There."

In his peripheral vision he saw Barbossa get up, no doubt noticing something was afoot. Suddenly he was attracting more attention and more of the crew followed him looking for what he was pointing at. The ship started swaying dangerously.

"He's rockin the ship?"

"We're rockin the ship!"

Barbossa must have caught up.

"Aye, he's onto it."

Everybody started joining in now. They started losing the heavier objects that would weigh them down. It all went into the sea. People were falling over and tripping from the swaying of the boat. A few more laps and the crew held on tight to the railing as their feet began to lift. The boat tipped slowly into the water.

"Now up is down."

A huge splash accompanied this statement as the boat tipped all the way into the water. Everyone held their breath.

Below the water was a beautiful otherworldly place. Different hues of aqua's and blues shined through the water, soaking into their skin and through their clothes. But they were all running out of air. The sun continued to creep downwards as they hung from the railing of the ship.

Suddenly a huge green flash lit up the sky. The exact green flash that few people had mentioned in stories when they sailed the sea. The ship began to rise up, as if they had been at the very end of the ocean the whole time. Maybe they had been. Everything sprang up and the crew couldn't get enough air in their deprived lungs. Various people coughed the bitter salt water out, hoping to never go through that experience again.

It only seemed imminent then that they were not in fact, back.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Walworth's before Alice couldn't wake up…._

It was quiet and everybody was asleep. A green flash illuminated the room for a few short seconds before the room became black again. Nobody stirred. The green flash had come from the bed on the far left. Madeline's. If one were to recap the strange occurrence it would've looked like this:

Madeline was having a normal dream. A dream of the night sky, stars passing her by as she flew into the atmosphere. All of a sudden a green flash lit up before her eyes, her body seized uncontrollably and her muscles spazamed. It shook her so hard that she woke up. She never saw the green glow leave her eyes though. The mattress beneath her groaned quietly as she sat up looking around. Everything was the same as they had left it. Sinking back down into a sleeping position, she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to get back to sleep.

* * *

The pressure of something on the bed woke her. It was still nighttime, she noticed. Whatever had been on the bed was gone now. She was alone in the small bed. 'Perhaps I dreamt it.'

Her head turned when she caught something moving in the corner of her eye. Nothing was there, however. The decorative golden mirror shown in the moonlight and she couldn't help but stand up to admire it closer. Her hand ran down the familiar patterns in the golden frame. It was the one thing that had been allowed in Walworth's.

She had originally wanted to bring Dinah, her cat. Madame had boldly refused to house a 'disgraceful creature' however. So she brought one of the other closer things to her. After her father's trips, he had brought her back and intricate mirror carved 'just for her' he had said. She had immediately loved it. He had told her such stories involving the mirror. In the stories the mirror lead to 'Wonderland.' How she wished that was true.

A green flash suddenly caught her attention. Before she could turn her head, an arm shot out of the mirror and grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the mirror. She was forced through it and fell.

Down

Down

Down

Then all she knew was darkness and a voice whispering, "We're all mad here."

* * *

**Eeeeek! Did I just add even MORE characters into this already jumbled fic? Well yes, yes I did ^_^ I might even be planning to add MORE! I mean, how could I NOT add pirates into this story when there's already pirates in this story (if that makes sense. If not, then I'm sure Captain Sparrow at least understands)? Any stories YOU specifically want me to add? Let me know by pressing that lovely button down below. I sure will love it, but Jack will love it more ;)**


	11. Short: Captain Hook's new love interest

**This is mostly an update on the story so far. I'm still in the writing process right now, but a chapter will be coming soon. I'm undecided if this is going to be an M fic (like I originally wanted) or a T fic. I might keep it a T fic for now and do new fics for the extra content. I'm aware of the new rule, so I wanted to keep this up (in other words I changed it to T). This could change.  
Please keep the comments coming so I can see how you're enjoying the story. I once again might be adding even MORE characters to this fic. I've decided this story will be a looooooooong ride so I might as well make myself comfortable. This story WILL come together. Villains will be added. Chaos ensues, etcetera.  
**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

Starcresentmoon 6/28/12 . chapter 10

Wow I love jack this is going to be great I just know it.

**Reply: Thanks! There will definitely be plenty of Jack to go around.**

7/1/12 . chapter 1

This is a good start. Changing the age of Wendy and making a soundtrack were great ideas. I am always interested in reading crossover stories and you chose a great blend of source material.

**Reply: Fanfics are fun to read, especially when they have more** **substance to them. Music inspires me, so I figured it would be an interesting way to read while listening to the very music that inspired me to write.**

Starcresentmoon 7/1/12 . chapter 9

What where shirtless hook Damn teased again, I have never read such a complex cross over before. This is so cool. XD

**Reply: Oops, well have no fear; this short will contain a shirtless Hook, maybe not the way you pictured it, however. I'll be fitting it in somewhere in the fic later on too.  
**

* * *

**Make sure you comment, otherwise I'll make Mr. Smee Captain Hook's love interest.**

"Smee! SMEE!"

A loud banging noise followed by muttered curses were heard behind the closed door.

"SMEE!"

The doorknob to the Captains chambers was yanked open roughly as Smee stumbled into the room.

"You called Cap'n?"

"Come here." His voice purred.

Smee gulped audibly, but followed his orders and stepped closer to Captain Hook. A bright light momentarily blinded him as he blinked away the harsh light. Captain Hook was sitting in the chair behind his desk in his good leather breaches with no shirt. His muscles rippled under his skin as he leaned toward the boatswain. Smee began to feel himself perspire.

Captain Hook grabbed Smee by his shirt and yanked him closer.

"Ooooooh Smee…."

"C-c-cap'n?"

Smee was level with Hook's face and he felt himself go warm all over as Captain Hook moved his face closer to his own. They were sharing each other's breath now. He could practically feel…

**I'm gonna stop there because I'm feeling slightly nauseous right now. Make sure you R&R otherwise Captain Hook will be scarred for life. Poor Smee. The next chapter involves Wendy, Peter, and the Lost Boys! Villains are pulling their resources together so expect some goodness in the upcoming chapters! Interested in new characters? Feel free to give me some ideas for the story. Right now I'm in the process of hiring some villains, so if you know any that are interested comment belowwwwwwwww!**


	12. Bang On

**I love no one  
And no one loves me  
I love no one  
And no one loves me**

I'm missing  
I'm missing  
I'm missing  
I'm missing  
Gah!

I want no one  
And no one wants me  
I want no one  
And no one wants me

I have no one  
And no one has me  
I have no one  
And no one has me

I'm missing  
I'm missing  
I'm missing  
I'm missing

**"Bang On"  
The Breeders**

* * *

**Neverland**

"That's me, don't wear it out" the boy said proudly. He was the epitome of immortality; face still round with childish delight and skin still sun kissed. Then again, this was Neverland and nothing was ever quite what it seemed. Somehow, she wasn't as surprised this time around.

"Will you be our mother?" The question was so innocent and it held an emotion she couldn't detect. Maybe it was loneliness. It had also been brought to her attention that Peter hadn't recognized her. The moment she saw him she had the strongest desire to hug him to her and tell him who she was. That all changed when she realized he didn't remember. The sudden urge to run came over her, but she firmly took a hold of it and pushed it aside.

It might be better this way, she told herself. If anything, for him. He seemed happy, surrounded by all his companions. Just imagining the look on his face when he found out she had grown up was incomprehensible. She firmly shut the lid on her emotions.

"I would love to."

That seemed to be the correct answer. Everyone had started cheering loudly, happy to let someone else care for them, if only for a little while. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them at this point. A small hand encircled her wrist as she snapped out of her woolgathering thoughts. The hand led to an arm and the arm led to Peter. It seemed he wanted her to follow him. She would comply, for now.

* * *

**Underground**

"That's right precious. Dream of me." The Goblin King was currently lounged on his throne watching Sarah through a crystal ball. Waiting. Only time would tell and he had plenty of that to spare. His sensitive hearing made him aware of an approaching pair of footsteps followed by the creak of a large door. He practically knew what was going to be said.

"Majesty, they just arrived." A little goblin of no more than 2 feet replied. Badger was his name. Or maybe it was Budger. Bugger? It was of no matter. Everything was coming together as planned.

"Excellent."

In less than a second the scenery shifted around him and melted away, becoming a much darker ensconced area. A circular table was in front of him. He sighed (dramatically to some) and calmly took a spot on the right side.

"You're late." A voice hissed accusingly. His eyes narrowed. As if she had any right to tell him _HE_ was late. Before he knew it, he was opening his mouth to retort hotly back, "I've heard your…_lover _has finally decided to wake up. After all these years, how it must feel to have him _back_." The look on her face was priceless, although he would have to watch his back more carefully now.

"How _dare_ you!" the words were whispered dangerously. He just smirked knowingly. His eyes roamed the faces at the table until they locked onto a mottled grey pair. Quirking an eyebrow, the man (if you could even call him that) opened his mouth to reply, "Don't mind me, 'm just enjoyin' the entertainment." The Goblin King's smirk reappeared at that. Sure, he might not be the exact role, but he played his part carefully, seemingly enjoying to cause the mischief he did.

"Indeed." The meeting had finally started as the final guests arrived. He couldn't wait for everything to play out. Only then would Sarah be his and his alone.

* * *

**Sooooo...I have to apologize to all you reviewers for the long wait. A lot had been happening for me the past year including a new job. To say they've been overworking me is an understatement. Anyways, it took me a little bit to pick up where I left off. I figured all you could use a new chapter. This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted Peter and Wendy's role to play out. In most stories I've read, Peter either always remembers her or she tells him about herself. I figured a change was in order. **

**More chapters will be coming up, I just need these villains to work with me. Apparently they've been fighting with each-other a lot lately. I've added a few new villains to the story (as of now they are still unknown) and will introduce them properly when the time comes. I hope you are all happy when you learn the names. This story was fairly small when I started out, but I realized that in order for it to work out it has to expand. Hopefully, it will be a long story with many chapters. Yes, most are very small, but there are so many characters that I feel the need to squeeze at least two in a chapter. In the future, longer chapters will be added. **

**On a side note, is there any villains/fairy tale characters you would like to see in this story? I'm hiring new characters, fairy tale and villain alike. Hook tried to threaten me at first, but he finally started getting along with Captain Sparrow. Something about the rum? Anyways, this is NOT just a fairy tale story. I'm going to be adding other characters/villains as well. So on that note, I'm off to yell at Jareth about stalking Sarah. I mean, there IS a difference between watching and being a perv. Ugh, why did I start this again?**


End file.
